mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
StickMUD
StickMUD is a MUD, a text-based online role-playing game, founded in 1991. History StickMUD opened to the public on June 17, 1991. The founding wizards, Pekka "Frobozz" Timonen and Niilo "Graah" Paasivirta, got permission to run the MUD on a server at the University of Jyvaskyla, Finland, from a local admin, Otto J. "Extechop" Mäkelä (who later participated in administration of the MUD). The name of that server in English was "stick", and thus StickMUD was named. Over the years the MUD has been in operation, it has seen numerous players and admins. Thanks to donations from numerous players, StickMUD eventually secured its own server but still retained its name. The new server continued to be housed for some time at the University of Jyvaskyla until the original creators/owners of the MUD left both the MUD and the University. Another game administrator, Tero "Tron" Vaananen, later offered to host the MUD, which now runs out of Nova Scotia, Canada, with Vaananen as head administrator. Game characteristics The world StickMUD s setting falls into the medieval fantasy genre. Special areas have been created for those that have donated to StickMUD. The world is filled with many different races and monsters of varying difficulty. To aid players, there are many different types of armours, weapons and magical items with which to adventure with. There are also unique and rare objects that offer even more power. Player races Every player starts off as human, but may choose later to be of a different race depending on how they want to play or which guild they join. The normally available races are dark elf, dwarf, elf, half-orc, hobbit, human, and troll. Donators to StickMUD may also choose from goblin, half-elf, and ogre. Player guilds Every player eventually joins a guild which grants them skills or spells to aid them in their life in StickMUD. A guild in StickMUD more closely resembles a character class than a traditional guild. These known guilds of StickMUD are the Bards, Fighters, Healers, Mages, Necromancers, Ninjas, Priests, and Thieves. The Ninja guild has been noted as more flavorful than others. Player abilities Typically a player is granted abilities when they join a guild. These abilities can be anything from fighting with different types of weapons, casting powerful arcane spells or crafting items like traps or scrolls. The more a character uses an ability, the more effective the relevant skill becomes. Some abilities are common to multiple guilds, so that training in a previous guild may be useful in a new one. Quests There are a number of quests in StickMUD of varying difficulties, styles and themes. These may vary from battling hordes of orcs to seeking out hidden items to solving puzzles. Players do not have to perform every quest, nor perform the quests in any particular order. Some questing is required in order to advance in level. Additionally, some guilds have their own quests. These are typically optional, but usually give the player something special to aid them in their journeys or improve their status within the guild. Player versus player PvP combat is allowed everywhere in the game with the exception of a few PK-free zones. Clans StickMUD features a clan system, allowing players to form their own organizations. This was an outgrowth of an older "liege" system, under which a player would select another specific player as their "liege". Multiple characters StickMUD allows players to create multiple characters, but there are strict rules regarding them. They must be registered before they can be played, cannot be on at the same time (which is not possible when registered properly) and cannot transfer gold and equipment amongst themselves. Multiple characters of a player are not known to other players unless revealed by that player in some fashion. Some players try to play their alternate characters completely differently so as to not link them. Reception StickMUD has received critical feedback that, while not impressed with its races or guilds, called its added features, such as the former liege system, "well thought out", saying these made the MUD "worth playing". Meanwhile the hierarchy of the players donating money to and/or soliciting sexual favors for the administration make it "not worth your time" Technical infrastructure StickMUD is an LPMud running on the LDMud game driver, with a mudlib originally based on LPMud 2.4.5, called StickLib. References }} External links * Official Website Category:LP